


A snippet from "Every road leads to Rome"

by buckymyhero



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, a snippet from my real work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckymyhero/pseuds/buckymyhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a snippet from my real work "Every road leads to Rome", which is about Clint Barton's life as an assassin as SHIELD tries to recruit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A snippet from "Every road leads to Rome"

**Author's Note:**

> Hhaha, because English isn't my first language there might be some misspellings and changes in present tense and past tense, so please notify me if you see any!   
> I'm not sure when I will post the first chapter, it's still under construction, so there might be little changes in these parts when i publish it! 
> 
> Oh, and some parts may seems a little awkward, I know, I'm trying to fix them as well as I can!

\--And that's how he stays for a while, waiting for the clock to hit 23:38. Then he sees his target, a white man, around 50 with a big beer belly and receiding hairline. The man sits on the couch in the living room and turns the TV on. Clint has a clear sight on him.

 

Clint watches the man for a while, not wanting to take the shot already. The man seems perfectly normal and acts like it. He might even think that's everything is going to be fine, but that means that he's an idiot. Only idiots would think they're fine after they've crossed von Bragg, the feared mob leader in New Jersey.

 

Corner of Clint's mouth turn up as the thinks _What a fool indeed_. Clint's okay with fools, he gets (a lot of) money because the fools do stupid shit (like breaking a deal with a powerful mob leader, taking most of his money and taking advantage of the mob leader's underage daughter) and someone (for example: the said mob leader) wants them dead.

 

Clint is fine with killing people, really. He's one of-, excuse me, _is_ the best at the job, he always kills his targets with a single shot, right in the middle of their forehead. No one has survived his attacks and no one ever will. Clint is  _the_ Hawkeye, the world's greatest marksman. 

 

Clint checks to see if the silencer is on, not wanting to wake anyone up here. Not that it would matter, gun fire is a normal sound in this neighborhood.

Then he aims and he shoots.

****

”He has attacked again”, was the first thing agent Jasper Sitwell said when he opened the door to his friend's, agent Phil Coulson's, office. Coulson looked up from whatever paper he was writing and put it side.

”You sure? Does Fury know?” Coulson asked, already knowing the answer.

”Yeah, when I found out I went straight to him. He told me to update you on this”, Sitwell said waiving a file on his hand as he sat on one of the chairs in front of Coulson's desk. Sitwell gave the file to Coulson and started explaining what had happened and why they knew it was the same as the others, while Coulson skimmed through the file.

”Just like the others, Phil. A wealthy bussiness man shot in the middle of his forehead, and the word is he crossed someone important and they wanted him dead. The police say that it was a long range shot, somewhere about one hundred to two and a half hundred meters away. It's our guy.”

Coulson put the file down, on the page were pictures of Harry Leincoln, owner of Leincoln Corporation, dead. Coulson sighed and leaned back on his seat.

”That's his 19th kill. Or what we know at least”, Coulson sighed and looked at Sitwell. Both of them were frustraded. ”How are we suppossed to find this guy? If they even are a man, or even one person?” Coulson asked. Sitwell just shrugged and took the file from Coulson's desk.

”Fury said if we get no leads in the next nine months, he calls a meeting. That includes you, me and probably some very powerful people”, Sitwell told Coulson as he left his office. --


End file.
